monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Fairies/Milly
Milly & Liru '''are friendly Twin Fairies. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “You can have this acorn. ♪” (+1 Fairy Acorn) “You can have this money we found. ♪” (+495G) “You can have this lucky charm. ♪” (+1 Phoenix Tail) “Hey, give us an acorn. ♪” (Give Acorn?) *Yes - “Yay! Yippee! ♪” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Cheapskate!” “Hey, give us spending money. ♪” (Give 297G?) *Yes - “Yay! Yippee! ♪” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Cheapskate!” “Hey, give us cherries. ♪” (Give Cherries?) *Yes - “Yay! Yippee! ♪” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Cheapskate!” “The big-sis elves tell us to stop playing pranks… But the big-sis elves also play pranks on men.” “All elf big-sis does is lecture us.” “We dig lots of pitfalls. ♪” “We’re going to play with Sylphie tomorrow! We’re going to ride the wind sooo far. ♪” “This is a succubus flower. It grows when we give it lots of semen. ♪” “We love the big-sis elves. ♪ ...We just wish they didn’t nag us.” “We are the best sister friends. ♪” “*Flutter* *Flutter* *Flutter* Hey, let’s play. ♪” “Because we’re wind spirits we’re really good with magic! But our HP is also really low...” “Yay! Pull pranks! ♪” “Hey, let’s play the alphabet game. ♪ I’ll start with… Canned!” *Delicacy - “Catfish… Ah! We lost!” (+10 Affinity) *Death - “Wahhh! Scary!” (-5 Affinity) *Dick - “Saying things like that makes elf big-sis angry.” (+10 Affinity) “We want to get elf big-sis a present… I wonder what would be good?” *A bouquet - “She would love flowers!” (+10 Affinity) *A bow and arrows - “Wow! Good idea! We’ll make her a homemade bow and arrows as a present!” (+10 Affinity) *A vibrator - “A vibrator? What’s that? We’ll go ask elf big-sis!” A few minutes later. “We got scolded!” (-5 Affinity) “What should we dress up as this Halloween?” *Pumpkins - “Yay! That sounds fun! This time we’ll become pumpkins!” (+10 Affinity) *Fairies - “We’re already fairies. ♪” *Dragons - “Dragons are scary!” (-5 Affinity) “Do you know what our favorite sound is?” *The sound of a flowing river - “We don’t hate it, but it’s a little scary… We could get washed away after it rains.” *The sound of singing insects - “Yeaaah! ♪ We looove the sound of insects! ♪” (+10 Affinity) *An exquisite symphony of screams - “This man is scaaary!” (-5 Affinity) “Elf big-sis keeps nagging us about studying… What should we do?” *Listen to her - “Huuuh? We don’t want to study.” (-5 Affinity) *Ignore her - “That’s right! We can just ignore her!” (+10 Affinity) *Make her study - “Elf big-sis already studies a lot. Every night she reads a book, going ‘Ahh, ahh.’.” *Defeat her - “All right! We’ll defeat her! It’s operation extra-large pitfall! ♪” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle '''Basic Greeting: Milly & Liru: "Hey, take us with you too. ♪" With Pina & Pii: '''Milly & Liru: "Oh! It's the harpy friends and sisters!" Pina: "If it isn't the sisters and friends fairies. But we're the better friends." Milly & Liru: "Nuh-uh! We're the better friends!" Sonya: "There's no point in fighting! I knew this would happen, so I'll settle it!" Sonya: "Take your older sisters and pull on them, you on their left side, you their right. The one who takes them both is the winner. Sound good?" Luka: "(I think she's actually going to declare that the first to let go is the better friend.)" Liru: "I won't lose! I'll keep pulling even if their hands come off!" Pii: "And I'll keep pulling even if it splits my big sister down the middle." Milly: "Stop!" Pina: "Stop!" '''With Claudia: Claudia: "Did you two finish your homework? If all you do is play, you'll become a Chi Pa Pa." Milly & Liru: "Homework?! No waaay! ♪ Run awaaay! ♪" Claudia: "Wait! Ahh!" -The Elf fell into a pitfall! Milly & Liru: "Elf big-sis was defeated!" With Love & Lamb: ''Milly & Liru: "Yay! Let's plaaay!" Love & Lamb: "Play! Play!" Milly & Liru: "Tornado! Round and round!" Love & Lamb: "Tackle! Kaboom!" Claudia: "Hey! Stop going on a rampage!" Sonya: "M-my line..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Fairies Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Loli Category:Companions